


A Snuggle-filled Snuggle-fest

by Applecheese7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Christmas Fluff, Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Married Life, No Kids - Freeform, Puppies, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, movie marathon, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applecheese7/pseuds/Applecheese7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very late Christmas fluff piece with snuggles, two adorable animals, a very family-oriented Christmas, and fluff.</p><p>Or Louis and Harry get each other pets for Christmas and they spend the rest of winter cuddling and other such adorable activities.  And then as a bonus there is a Daddy Kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snuggle-filled Snuggle-fest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fringes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringes/gifts).



> I stayed as close as I could to the prompt but I did get sidetracked with Christmas, so I hope you enjoy this. I'm sorry for it being so late but this year has been a terrible one with family members dying and a bomb threat being called in at my school. Luckily the bomb threat was just a joke but it still freaked out a lot of kids, including me, in my school. 
> 
> And yes, I realize Christmas was last year but I did get this prompt after it has already happened and I like it the best. And the daddy Kink will be under the weird lines, so if you don't want that, you don't have to read it.

The sun shone through the windows and onto the bed where two bodies laid. The heating unit in the flat kicked on and made a loud sound before settling into a low hum.

Louis lifted his head slowly as he looked around the room. It was freezing cold and he tried to pull the covers up but realized he had only fallen asleep with the sheets and not the comforter, having been thrown off the bed so it wouldn’t get dirty during last night’s delights.

He went to move his head and get up to get the comforter but saw that he was being squished by what can only be described as his husband, the curly-haired yeti. And even after waking up to this every day for the last few years, it never stops Louis from fondly smiling at him.

They had met when the two were competing at a battle of the bands contest, Harry with the White Eskimos and Louis with The Rogue. Harry’s band had won but Louis felt like they both were winners because they both got to meet the loves of their lives. Their relationship was almost too perfect, barely a bad fight and way too many cuddles.

Louis’ best friend Niall would always complain that they are just too domestic, even when they were just starting to date. But to both of them it just felt right and so them getting married was not a surprise to anyone, the only thing that surprised them is how long they waited before one of them proposed. Which had been both of them because they both had the same idea of when and how to propose, which was on their fifth anniversary.

And since their wedding they had moved into this cozy little flat near the edge of London, and equal distance between their two jobs; Harry and his own bakery and Louis and his job as a drama teacher at a near-by academy. 

Louis was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by Harry shifting on him and digging deeper into Louis’ ribs, as if he were trying to burrow himself into Louis. Louis just quietly chuckled before gently moving from under Harry to grab the comforter and getting back onto the bed.

Harry had whinned when Louis moved but as soon as he was back in bed Harry dug himself back to where he was before. Louis finally felt a little warmer with the comforter, even though it was freezing cold from lying on the ground the entire night. He dug himself closer to Harry, trying to pick up some of his heat and fell back asleep.

The peaceful slumber only lasted another hour before a loud crash came from near the front door of the flat, waking both boys up. Before they could freak out that someone was in the flat they heard a familiar Irish chuckle and the faint whisperings of someone whispering ‘Oh no, Niall.’

Harry groaned as he dragged himself off of Louis and out of the warm bed. Louis groaned when Harry moved and slowly leaned up to stare at him.

“Why’d you move?” He asked, his Doncaster accent ringing heavier since he had just woken up. It usually came out this strong when he had either woken up, been extremely drunk, or really pissed off.

“We can’t leave Niall alone in the kitchen, do you remember what happened last time?” Harry asked as he walked to their dresser and grabbed a clean pair of underwear. 

Louis thought back to when they had left Niall alone for only a few seconds in their kitchen and he had almost burned the building down. Who knew that someone could light water on fire? Only Niall could apparently, they firefighters couldn’t even explain it.

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure Liam is here so he’s not totally alone.” Louis said as he tried to seductively get Harry back in bed. Even though he’s pretty sure that he was looking a little less attractive and more like trailer park trash right now, but it’s the idea that really matters.

“It’s not gonna work babe.” Harry says as he picks up his sweatpants from the floor and throws them on, the rest of the clothes he picks up and throws into their hamper in the corner of the room. “Besides, you know Niall is about two seconds from bursting in here.”

“But.” Before Louis could finish his statement the bedroom door swung open and a flash of something with blonde hair threw themselves on the bed, directly onto Louis.

“WAKE UP!!” Niall yells into Louis’ ear. 

Louis gives Niall and unamused glare before shoving him off of him and onto the floor. It was a common occurrence for him to always burst into their room whenever he stopped by, even if he could hear that they were obviously having sex. And no matter how many times they tried to find a way to alert Niall they were having sex and should not be disturbed, he would just ignore it and annoy them. Once he even unlocked their bedroom door, so even locking the door didn’t work.

“Why do you always do that?” Liam asked as he stepped into the room. “They could have been having sex for all we know.”

“As if I haven’t seen it all before, it’s not like either of them care if people see or hear them have sex, they do it enough in public that it shouldn’t faze them.” Niall said as he picked himself up and raced back out of the room.

Liam just rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him as he went to go see where Niall went. Louis let out an annoyed groan as he flopped back onto the bed.

Harry took a look at his distressed spouse and took pity on him and walked over to his side fo the bed and gave Louis a light kiss. Of course it didn’t remain a light kiss for much longer given how horny Louis was right then. Harry finally broke away and took a step back so Louis couldn’t grip onto him and force him to stay there.

“Merry Christmas, babe.” Harry said before lightly kissing louis on the forehead and walked towards the door. “Come join us when you’re feeling up to it.”

Louis laid backed down in bed and thought over whether he should go back to sleep or join his husband and their friends for Christmas breakfast. Before his brain could decide his stomach decided for him by growly really loudly.

He got out of the bed and slipped into some loose boxer, most likely Harry’s, and into a huge shirt, definitely Harry’s. then he found his sweatpants, the ones that matched the ones Harry was wearing and decided to join the land of the living.

As he walked towards the kitchen he could hear the loud conversations coming from there. He stood in the doorway and watched as his husband shook his hips to the Mariah Carey song playing on the Christmas station Harry always put on during the holiday season. Niall and Liam were doing this weird half-waltz, half-whatever dance in the middle of the kitchen.

He walked past the idiots and up to his husband, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist and snuggling into his shoulder blades. Harry didn’t respond in any way but did stop shaking so Louis could just cuddle into his back.

“You okay babe?” Harry asked as he set down what he was holding and turned so Louis was snuggled into his bare chest, since he had decided not to wear a shirt this morning.

“Just tired.” Louis said before he leaned up and gently kissed Harry before removing himself and sitting down at the table. Niall and Liam stopped doing whatever thing they were doing and sat down next to him, as they waited for Harry to make his Christmas pancakes.

This tradition started after they had all left uni and were all settled in the London area. It had snowed so badly one year that none of them could travel to see their parents so they went to the Stylinson’s flat and it became a tradition ever since. Of course they visit their family in the afternoon because it would be rude to not see your parents on Christmas.

Once all the boys were filled with pancakes and whipped cream they had moved into the den, where Harry had set up a gorgeous Christmas tree, to open up gifts. Since they all had paying jobs it wouldn’t be like when they were in uni and wouldn’t give each other an IOU card, which usually was redeemed with paying for a round at a bar.

“Alright, who’s going first lads?” Louis asked as he sat himself into Harry’s lap, who was sitting on the ground next to the tree. 

“I’ll go first.” Liam says as he pulls out the gifts he got from the other lads and opened them. Niall gave him a piece of paper that promised he would buy Liam’s rounds at Niall’s bar. And Louis and Harry teamed up, like they always do, and got him this sick batman spray paint from some artist on the street with an interesting color of hair.

Niall went next. Liam had gotten him a new set of golf clubs because his old ones are very well used and constantly mess up his swing. Louis had gotten Niall a backstage pass to go see this band that Niall so want to join, 5 Seconds of Summer. Harry had told Niall that his gift was for them to go golfing at this very exclusive golf course, which was only possible because Harry had catered there for their Holiday party and the owner promised that he could go for a round of golf with a friend.

Harry and Louis went together because their gifts were joint gifts and it'd be weird for only one of them to open them.Niall had gotten them this giant bucket filled with assorted lube, condoms, and a few sex toys. The boys were both grateful they wouldn’t have to go shopping anytime soon, but also mortified because of some of the toys Niall had bought them. 

Liam had decided to get each of them their own gift this year because he hadn’t found something they both could use but did find stuff that would work for one of them. For Louis he had gotten him three books on the art of pranking and some of the best pranks from history. He knew it was a bad idea but he couldn’t think of anything else to give Louis. And for Harry he got him two healthy cookbooks and a cookbook on some of the best muffin and cake recipes out there. 

FInally it was time for the husbands to exchange their gifts for each other, so Louis moved out of Harry’s lap and onto the ground. They had decided to open them together, so it was easier for them. Unbeknownst to them that they had both gotten each other similar gifts.

“On the count of tree, opened you gifts.” Niall said in a strong Irish accent, almost to the point that none of them could understand him. “One, two, three!”

Both boys ripped the tops off the boxes before looking at each other and laughing. Harry was the first to recover and reached into his box and pulled out a tiny kitten that was about the size of his palm and a thing of string that was in there to keep the kitten busy. The kitten was mainly gray with a white belly and had smoky gray/blue eyes. Harry cooed as he snuggled the kitten to his chest.

Louis smirked as he reached into the box and pulled out a tiny Yorkshire Terrier. He then pulled out the bone that was sitting at the bottom of the box and gave it back to the puppy, who gave a squeak-like yip before biting into it. 

“Even on Christmas!” Niall exclaimed as he waved his hand in the air and fell back onto the couch.

“Merry Christmas.” Harry and Louis said to each other before giving each other a peck on the lips.

“What are you going to name her babe?” Louis asked as he had to shift his grip so the dog wouldn’t run out of his arms.

“I think Dusty.” He said as he held her up so she was eye level to him. She reached out and gently swatted at his nose, causing everyone to let out a little laugh. She then meowed and snuggled into his chest when he brought her back to where he was holding her. “What about him? What are you going to name him?”

Louis looked down at the dog in his arms and thought for a few seconds. If he messed up on naming this dog, it could end up hating him or not liking him. So this name had to be the best choice and it had to sound great.

“I’m thinking…..” he said as he thought of all his choices before he thought of one he liked. “Spider-man, his name will be Spider-man.”

The dog gave a happy yip and found a way out of Louis’ arms and leaned against Harry’s legs so he could see the small kitten. Very gently Harry lowered his arms and Louis grabbed a hold of the dog so they wouldn’t hurt each other. 

Once they were eye level the animals slowly looked at each other before the kitten reached out and gently patted the dog’s nose.The dog gave a small yip and licked the kitten on the head; the kitten gave an unamused expression at the dog before giving Harry a look so he would cuddle her.

“Can I see see Spider-man?” Liam asked as he looked down to Louis. The latter gently moved the dog and gave him to Liam.

Liam looked into the box and saw a thick piece of rope and pulled it out and proceeded to play tug-of-war with the dog, letting him win every time. 

The boys played with the animals for a few minutes before the animals decided they were hungry. The boys lifted up their respective animals and went to where they hid the items they got for the other animal and gave them to each other.

Harry pulled out Dusty’s bowl and gave her some food and filled up a second bowl so she could have some water. Louis had trouble opening the bag of dog food so he gave Harry look. Harry took one look at Louis and rolled his eyes, he then opened the dog food and gave the dog the correct amount and filled up his water bowl.

Once the animals were fed the boys proceeded to make the food and set up the trays for the movie marathon they were going to have before Liam and Niall had to leave. Once that was all set up they grabbed their new pets and moved them all into the den, where the other boys had set up a blanket fort.

Harry laid down first, so his back was to the couch, and then Louis laid down between his open legs. Louis cuddled Dusty to his chest while he gave Spider-man to Niall and Liam so they would have someone to cuddle.

They first watched Elf, then How the Grinch Stole Christmas, and they had ended the movie marathon with Home Alone. They would’ve watched more but by then it was time for the other boys to leave. They all said their goodbyes to each other and to the animals before the other boys left. 

Once the others had left Harry went back into the den and cleaned up from the party and throw away the wrapping paper that was on the ground. He picked up the leftover food and the empty drinks and brought them to the kitchen.

“Babe, stop cleaning and come to bed. I want a cuddle.” Louis whinned as he stood in the doorway. 

“But..” before Harry could finish Louis had dragged him out of the kitchen and into their bedroom. He shoved Harry down on the bed and then plopped himself next to him and snuggled into his chest.

Harry knew better than to mess with Louis when he wanted a cuddle so he just accepted it and wrapped his arms around Louis. He kissed Louis’ head and they just laid there in silence, not a single sound coming from them or the outside world.

Finally Harry’s alarm beeped, warning them they only had one hour to get to the train station so they could make it for their train to take them to Louis’ childhood home. Harry’s family would be meeting the boys at the train station and drive them to the house.

“It’s time to get up, baby.” Harry whispers as he gently shook Louis, who had fallen asleep while they were snuggling. 

Louis let out an annoyed groan before he slowly leaned up and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. The boys then took a joint shower, that remained PG the entire time, before getting dressed in nicer clothing for Christmas with the family.

They then got both animals ready for the trip. Spider-man was put in a nondescript collar and put in a dog carrier while Dusty was placed in Harry’s pocket so she could remain warmer. Louis had grabbed some travel food for the animals and the beds they got for the animals. They would have left the animals at the flat but neither were house trained and they didn’t want any of the stuff in the house to be scratched or chewed at when they came back. 

Once they had all the gifts in suitcases, because it was easier that way, and a few of the animal’s toys and supplies in a separate bag they were ready to go. They shared a quick kiss before they got into their winter gear and began to walk to the train station. It was only a two minute walk and they made it just in time for their train to arrive and they quickly got on and made themselves comfortable for the long ride on the train. 

They had made sure to leave Spider-man a few toys in the dog carrier so he wouldn’t grow bored and annoy the other train goers and Dusty had fallen asleep quickly so it was just Louis and Harry with nothing to do. 

They cuddled with each other, mindful of the sleeping kitten and the dog carrier, and took turns reading from the Nook they had brought for the trip. They opened up “Deeper than the Dead” by Tami Hoag and opened up to where they had left off. 

Just before they could finish and find out who the killer was their stop was called over the PA. Louis slipped the Nook into Harry’s bag and they slowly got everything together and quickly slipped off the train and into the cold air. 

“Harry!” A loud voice boomed across the platform as raced over to the two. Harry was suddenly attacked by a Gemma as she latched onto him. His parent slowly walked over and they all began to get the hello hugs out of the way.

They finally made it to the car, everyone a little too cold and shoved most of the stuff in the back, except for the pets. 

Gemma took Dusty from Harry and began cuddling the little kitten while Harry and Louis just cuddled and stared out the window, neither having much to say or do. 

Once they got to to the house it was a whole new round of hellos, given the insane amount of siblings Louis had. And once everyone had been introduced to the new additions to the Stylinson family they all moved their way into dining room and began eating. Jay had timed it so that all the food was ready and out by the time the Styles and Stylinson clans had gotten here.

Once everyone had their food, the adults also having wine and the kids sparkling grape juice, they began to eat. Loud conversations rang throughout the house as each conversation competed to be heard. Harry and Louis decided to share a plate, each had their own wine though, and talked with their in-laws and siblings. They made sure to talk to everyone because they rarely did talk with them, given they both had jobs that sometimes didn’t allow them time to call family members enough.

Once everyone was done eating they all spread around the room and opened gifts. Louis went back to sitting in Harry’s lap since there was a limited space for anyone to really sit. Not that Louis minded since it was his favorite place to sit.

They all passed out the gifts to the respective person to the point that Harry and Louis had the biggest pile out of all of them, even though many family member sprung for joint gifts. They began the tradition of opening one gift at a time, from youngest to oldest and repeating until all gifts had been opened. 

Harry and Louis had split their gifts into three piles: Harry’s gifts, Louis’ gifts, and joint gifts. They decided to open the gifts marked for each of them before opening the joint gifts together. From Louis’ younger siblings they got homemade gifts since none of the had money to buy gifts. From the ones that could they got random gifts like CDs or cool shirts. From Harry’s sister, Harry got a cool YSL shirt and boots, and Louis got some nice graphic tees. From the parents the boys got more clothing and some toys for their new pets. 

Once that was over they settled in front of the TV, all under some blanket or another and watch movies until it was bedtime for some of the kids. Slowly but surely the rest of the adults finished their drinks and they all slowly migrated to their respective sleeping places. 

Harry and Louis wished the rest of the adults a pleasant night before slipping upstairs to Louis’ old bedroom and got ready for bed. They quickly brushed their teeth and set up their animals in their comfy beds and snuggled into Louis’ twin bed. The bed squeaked too much for them to do any fun activities so they just cuddled close together and tried not to make too many sounds. They shared a few kisses before sleep was finally overcoming both of them and they fell asleep.

They both awoke to loud noises coming from all sides. There was loud talking in both rooms on either side of Louis’ room and loud talking coming from the hallway and downstairs. They both slowly untangled themselves from each other and got ready for the day. They packed the gifts in the suitcases and made sure all of their pet’s toys were together so they could leave quickly when they had too. 

They got down to the breakfast table and Harry grabbed a plate for them and lifted Louis so he was sitting on his lap with the food on Louis’ lap while they both ate from it. Harry checked his phone and saw they had twenty minutes till there train was leaving so they began their goodbyes and Harry’s family drove them out to the station.

“I’ll miss you baby boy.” Anne told her son as she kissed his cheeks. SHe did the same to Louis before they waved goodbye and got on the train. The reopened the Nook and began reading the story. Once they finished it they decided not to read a new one and Harry let Louis cuddle into his chest and sleep while he just looked out the window.

Louis made an annoyed sound and Harry pulled Louis closer to him and leaned his head onto Louis’. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the fluff of Louis’ hair and the soft scent that followed Louis everywhere. 

Before he knew it the train had arrived at their stop and they got off the train and walked as fast as they could to the flat. Once they got back they let their animals run off and placed the suitcases in their bedroom.

The rest of the break revolved around them doing just about nothing; unless Harry was at work at the barkery, then Louis would just sit in the little alcove by the window and watch the snowfall and read before Harry got back.

Once winter break was over Louis was back to teaching his students about the history of drama and helping them prepare for the winter play.

One day, Harry was home and heard the front door open. Louis didn’t greet him like he normally would and he knew something was wrong. He walked to the front door and the sight there broke his heart.

Louis was curled up on the ground, he wasn’t crying but you could feel the stress radiating from him.

“Daddy,” Louis whined once he saw Harry walking towards him. 

Harry felt his heart break at the sound of his other name, Louis only ever used it when he was feeling like a tease or he was truly feeling down about something.

Harry walked over and gently picked Louis up and carried him to their bedroom. First he would have to see what is making his baby so sad then he would have to find a way to distract him.

“What’s wrong baby?” Harry asked as he shuffled so Louis would feel surrounded by Harry. “Tell Daddy what has got you so worked up.” 

“None of my students listen Daddy.” Louis whinned as he snuggled in closer to Harry. “they don’t listen to stage directions and none of them know their lines! We open in a week!”

Harry quickly went over his options for what he could do. Since it wasn’t a single person, he couldn’t just threaten to beat them up. And since he couldn’t truly remove Louis from the situation he figured getting Louis out of his mind was the best option. And the only way they have ever been able to do that is if Harry literally fucked Louis into oblivion. But since Louis was this down he would have to slowly get him a little saner before fucking him.

“How about I make you some tea and we cuddle until you feel better than I have an idea how to make you feel amazing.” Harry said as he lifted Louis back up and carried him into the kitchen. 

He set louis on the counter and wrapped him in one of the blankets louis had left there that morning and set to make him some tea. He already knew how to make the perfect tea after louis complained when they were just dating and then spent hours teaching him how to make the best tea. Now he could make it in his sleep.

Once Louis had his tea and had sipped it all down he was a lot less stressed. He looked a lot better and like he could continue the rest of the day, but Harry knew he was still down.

“Babe, I know you feel better but I think this might help but you have to allow me to.” Harry said as he brought Louis back to their room and set him on the bed. He must have full consent or they would just cuddle for the rest of the night.

“I trust you Daddy. Please fuck me.” Louis said as he leaned forward and started kissing Harry.

Harry leaned forward, causing Louis to fall on his back and moved them both so Louis had his head on the pillows. He then slowly began to strip Louis out of his clothes, making sure to leave light kisses in some places and suck bruises into other places. He got Louis to his boxers and got off the bed. 

He slipped out of his clothes so he was completely naked. He grabbed the bucket of stuff Niall gave them and pulled out some of the strawberry flavored lube and one of the random condoms and went back into their bedroom.

“Daddy.” Louis called out as he slowly jerked himself off.

“Hands off, baby.” Harry said as he set the stuff on the bed and removed Louis’ hand from his dick. “How about I get you nice and wet with my tongue and then finger you open for my cock. Would you like that?” 

Louis let out a whine and thrust his hips as if to say begin now. Harry chuckled as he gently pulled Louis’ boxers off and shuffled so he was laying flat on the bed and was right in front of Louis’ hole.

He began to tease the area around his hole and would pinch Louis everytime he whined ‘Daddy go faster’ or thrust his hips up. Once Harry was sure Louis was worked up enough he slowly began to lick at Louis’ enterance. He began with slow, long licks that made Louis whine and try to shift his hips. 

Finally Harry had enough and began to go to town. He began to lick with purpose and slowly got Louis relaxed enough that his tongue could slip in.

“DADDY!” Louis yelled as he came, cum flying and hitting his upper chest and chin. 

“Good boy.” Harry said as he leaned away from Louis’ wrecked hole and wiped some of the spit from his chin and opened the lube. He got three of his finger wet and put one hand by Louis’ head and hung over him. He began to kiss Louis as he slowly let one of his fingers slip in.

Louis let out a groan that Harry hushed by deepening the kiss. He slowly let his finger inside in and out before he felt the resistance slipped away and he slowly let a second finger slip in.

Once he had finally had three fingers in he began to search for Louis’ prostate, which he found very quickly. He began to finger him faster and began to his his prostate every time until Louis came with a shout.

“Daddy,” Louis whinned as Harry slowly pulled his fingers out. Harry let Louis slow down his heartbeat and slowly come down from his high as he grabbed the condom.

“Can you take my cock baby? Or do you want to stop?” Harry asked as he set the condom down and looked at Louis.

“Your cock Daddy. I need you cock, please.” He began to whine and become fussy. Harry leaned over and got louis calm before he put the condom on and rube lube on himself, groaning at the only feeling he’s had on his cock since they started.

“Ready for my cock babe? Want Daddy to split you open?” Harry asked as he leaned over Louis and lined his cock up to Louis’ slick hole.

“DADDY…” Louis whined as Harry slowly began to enter him, the tightness making him slow down and freeze, halfway in. 

“You gotta calm down baby.” Harry said as he slowly began to rub his hands lightly down Louis’ sides, trying to get him to calm down. He began to slowly jerk Louis until he was relaxed enough for Harry to slip the rest of the way sin, his ball gently hitting Louis’ ass.

“Daddy, you can move.” Louis said as he tried to get Harry to move by shifting his hips.

Harry took that as his cue and he slowly pulled out so that only the head was left in then he slammed forward, causing the headboard to hit the wall.

“Daddy!” Louis yelled as Harry picked up the pace and relentlessly slammed into Louis, causing Louis to begin to mentally float away. 

Harry saw the blissed out look beginning to spread throughout Louis and he doubled his speed to almost impossible speeds and began to hit Louis’ prostate with every thrust. Louis screamed as he suddenly came and clamped down tightly Harry, who released himself into the condom.

Harry leaned down until he was on his elbows and tried to breath normally. He slowly pulled out of Louis and looked down at him. He saw Louis had blacked out and was now somewhere between here and the sky.

He shakily got out of bed and got a rag and wiped them both down and threw it into the hamper. He then got in bed and cuddled Louis into his chest, hoping this would help him get out of his mind and into a better headspace.

The play went on without a hitch and they even got recognized in the local newspaper. The two pets grew to tolerate each other, and they even adopted more pets in their future.

And as for kids, well, we’ll see.


End file.
